another frightning fairy tale!
by diva89101b
Summary: Its a huge soma and like one part is black blair


Once upon a time there was a teenage girl named Maka. She was confident and flawless girl who is never afraid, Maka has just moved into a mysterious town called Death City. She was there for her dad's birthday since she had nothing better to do. She doesn't really like her dad, Spirit but it would put guilt on her if she didn't go. Right when she got there Maka was freaked out by the sun and opened the door to the city. There were a few people in the streets but she was focused on where to sleep for the night and stay. Maka end up in a hotel in the middle of the city. The party wasn't 'till later so she went out shopping and got a beautiful dress for the party it was a black dress that was kinda puffy but not too much. When Maka got back she realized she was late and when she got there everyone was staring at her. Maka didn't know anyone except Spirit. There was one person she wanted to know he had white hair and a black suit with a red tie. The rest of the day Maka was on the balcony alone but when it was night it totally changed. Spirit came out and told Maka she had to go out and talk to people. Maka went straight to the boy dancing with littler kids. Maka joined in and before you knew it she was dancing with them. The little kids had to go home early so it was just Maka and him dancing, having fun. Maka found out the boys name was Soul. Maka left just to give presents when she did the whole time Maka and Soul were holding hands under the table. Soul left before it was over and went to a different room. She followed him after cake and heard Soul playing piano, She sneaked in and told him he was good, very good. The song was very familiar like Maka has heard it before that's when it hit her. It was a song her parents used to sing to her when she was a baby. Maka started to sing along.

"I'm falling down into my shadow

Holding in my every breath as I await the deadly night"

Soon they were at the chorus.

"Fairy Blue

It is only for you that I would crush the stars

And display them with the Black Paper Moon

If you really put your faith in me

When you're lost here, I am

Forever with your soul"

And soon they were done but they finished early. Soul stood up and took Maka's hand, starting to slow dance. The other room with the party in it had a slow song on it but was playing it extremely loud. After that dance, they both fell in love. Soul went to look at Spirit when he was growing up when Maka went asleep on the hard, cold table. Soul came up to her and laid right beside her. She had a 15 minute nap and woke up to Soul being the first thing she saw. The second thing was party decorations including streamers, tape, pom poms, etc. Soul and Maka each grabbed a streamer and threw it or ran with it, whatever to do to get it everywhere. Soul grabbed another one but got tangled. Maka went to help but she got tangled with Soul, struggling would only bring them closer and closer together. After 3 attempts they were kissing, they both close their eyes. Maka had truly fell in love now and so has Soul. Maka and Soul were stuck like that for 10 minutes. Until they noticed some scissors on the table. Using all their muscles they rolled over there and grabbed the scissors. It took a while to cut but when they did they never pulled apart. Soul had to go home and 10 minutes later Maka went back to the hotel. She was so sad that she will never see Soul again. Maka was having trouble with her hotel door and read a book outside the door. After a while the next door, door opened. IT WAS SOUL! Standing there shirtless, he helped Maka out and gave her his number. Soul had to go to school tomorrow and joined Maka to come with him. She agreed to go to school tomorrow. After a good night's sleep they meet up in the morning. It took a while to get there but it was so cool that it felt like 10 seconds. Maka hadn't seen very much of the town but after the walk she was happy she meet Soul. When they got there Soul introduced Black Star, Kid, Patty, Liz, Tsubaki. Everyone was so nice and welcoming to Maka except Black Star who gave her his autograph. They went to class but Maka was shy and stayed on the other side of the door, trying to listen sadly it was a test and Maka got crazy bored that she went on a tour around. Maka found a girl with pink hair and black clothing. She looked lost. Maka was trying to help but she was scared and kept telling her how to deal with stuff. Maka didn't know what to do so she left and went back to Soul's class. It was louder in there so Maka went inside. Everyone stopped to look at her. She never felt more embarrassed in her whole life. The teacher was terrifying. It had a screw in it's head! He tried to talk to Maka but she was so scared that no words would come out of her mouth. Maka looked right into Soul's eyes and without a word he knew how Maka was feeling. Soul stood up but before he could talk to Maka, she left out crying and shaking in fear. Soul ran after her Maka was too fast, Patty came too, to check places guys weren't allowed in. Patty went into the girl's washroom and found one stall with feet. Patty kicked the door open and Maka was there with her feet up on the seat and tear drops dripping into the toilet. Patty had to explain that, that was their teacher and he is harmless. Maka was fine but she went to the forest, all alone to think and think. There was a loud iron like noise and a little bit of light coming from a cottage. She looked through the window and saw a guy sharpening a ax. Maka peeked over but the guy saw and Maka started to dash. She never felt so scared in her whole life! Her feet started to bleed so hard that she ran to Soul. All she wanted to do was kiss and hug him. He keeps her warm and safe. Maka fell to her knees at the school with blood dripping down her legs and eyes puffier than usual. Soul rest his hand on Maka's back, he can feel her heart pounding and her spine shaking with fear. He cared too much about Maka to not do anything so he lifted her up and put her on a bench and gave Maka water. There was a silence so Soul started to talk to her to calm her down. It took a while but she was calm and smiling. It took a little longer to get her laughing but when she did, it was like they were in a wonderland with no one except them two alone, happy…It was a good feeling so warm and life changing. Soul wants to spend the rest of his life with Maka. Be by her side when she needed it most, be the shoulder for crying on and started a family and that's exactly what they did they fell in love when the leafs turn red and been through a lot, Deaths, Sickness, Mistakes but they never doubt of them. Being a couple was the best idea they ever had. Everyone had there fairy tales come true…except Black Star who married a cat…


End file.
